jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Vanguardmaster47
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Miztykz: Knights and Legends page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brermeerkat (talk) 00:56, March 4, 2015 (UTC) This isn't a RP site. And i don't have a Discord or dA account. So sorry. Tigerman531 (talk) 05:12, July 15, 2018 (UTC) I will think on it. I'm too tired right now. -Rtgoh1 Do you have a team of characters? That's the requirement. -Rtgoh1 That's the requirement. You need a team. -Rtgoh1 I never heard of these characters in all honesty. -Rtgoh1 Yeah. Sorry. I don't know much about Power Rangers. -Rtgoh1 It is okay. Just follow the rules and you will be fine. -Rtgoh1 Too many questions... -Rtgoh1 Sorry. I'm just sleepy. I'm willing to give you a fair chance at friendship. -Rtgoh1 Hello Hey, welcome to the wiki. Glad to have you onboard and I hope you have fun here. However, you don't need to update Ren on every development in your series. My advice would be to just start working and ask him for advice every now and then. Have fun editing and creating! Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:01, August 2, 2018 (UTC) *You're welcome. Happy to have you here. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:05, August 2, 2018 (UTC) **No, of course not. The title "Jaden's adventures" is because when Ren founded his more tolerant adventure series wiki, his team was led by Jaden Yuki. Anybody can be on here as long as they don't violate the Rules. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:10, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ***You mean like an OC? Yo-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:18, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ****Well, there should be no problems there. Just treat the page like you would a character page. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:35, August 2, 2018 (UTC) *****This isn't really an RP site Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:49, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ******I don't roleplay. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 23:53, August 2, 2018 (UTC) *******Alright, have fun being here. Good luck with your series! Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 00:01, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Well, I'm sure whatever you create will do your character justice. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 15:39, August 9, 2018 (UTC) I don't really know much about "Kamen Rider" but that seems interesting. And by the way, thanks for actually singing your messages. So few users on this wiki actually do that so it's nice to see someone else who does. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 15:45, August 9, 2018 (UTC) More like he knows me. -Rtgoh1 Hi PerfectL-Drago (talk) 02:24, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Friends Sure. But, don't mess with any pages without my Daddy's permission. And don't mess with the pages please. Of course I do. We're called "The Thunderbolts"! YouTube channel I don’t have a Discord or Twitter but I do have a YouTube channel. :) Adventure Sure. Of course I will. I already know Smolder. :) Sure. Of course I can help. I bet Smolder will be your friend before you can say “Bob’s your uncle”. That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you. Plus, I’m gonna start college when I graduate from High School. I’m in the Class of 2019. Smolder: Right here. And I can’t wait to see my teacher graduate in the Class Of 2019. I’m gonna move out and live with my real mom after I graduate from High School. Smolder: It’s no big deal. At least you’re pretty awesome to begin with. Smolder: Maybe, Headmare Twilight can work out the details. I’m sure she’ll accept you into the School Of Friendship. Smolder: Sure. Any friend of my teacher’s is a friend of mine. Smolder: Nah. I don’t mind. *hugs you* Go ahead. We can share. Rtgoh1 (talk) 23:04, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Not officially yet. But I don't mind sharing. I'm not selfish. Rtgoh1 (talk) 23:15, September 24, 2018 (UTC) You have to see the Kingdom Hearts francise to understand Keyblades. You see, the only way to wield one is to have an exceptionally strong heart. Oh..... May have forgot to mention that part..... Maybe you have to take the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. It's okay. Besides, I'm not on most of the time due to school. I suggest you see King Mickey for answers. (And I'm trying to complete some work on here and some school work) (Yes. We are still friends. But, don't keep on sending me messages from time to time) (Of course we can) Congrats! Congrats on getting your first job. :) That's amazing! I hope you'll be a great Keyblade Master one day. :) Smolder: Hey! What’s up? Smolder: That’s amazing! Congrats! I will think on it.Rtgoh1 (talk) 04:10, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Nice job! Keep up the good work! :) How horrible..... Of course I'll share. Kindness and Generosity are the Pillars of Friendship. :) Uh, no. I haven't done any of that before.... Newspaper Article A newspaper article of yours sounds like a great idea! Smolder: Yeah! That sounds like a great idea to me. Proofreading? Smolder: What's that? I'm pretty busy with school work right now.... Okay. We'll help you with your article. *hugs you* Smolder: *hugs you* I understand. :) Sorry I didn't respond.... I was busy with school work and it's so exhausting and boring..... It's just a story. It didn't really happen in real life. So, don't worry. I'll find a way to control the Dark Eco. Not much. You? Tigerman531 (talk) 00:42, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:45, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Of course I forgive you. I’m not mad or anything. And congratulations on your article. :) Not today. I’m sick with a stomach bug. And I don’t know why... That’s awesome! Congrats! : D I'm feeling much better. And Happy Halloween to you too. :) Sometime in the future. Maybe. Oh, Smolder? She's busy with school right now. Of course you can. After school will be a perfect time. Don’t worry. You’ll get your chance, one day. I’m sure of it. :) Congrats! Smolder: Way to go! (You may have to ask my father; Ren before you edit it) ^^ Sure. I can't make you wait and all. I’m not mad. I was just busy, that’s all. Honestly. What's stopping you from doing that? You have the right to do it.Rtgoh1 (talk) 20:23, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade I love the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! I agree, doing an article on that parade would be amazing! Can we meet after school today? Or tomorrow after I do my weekly chore? ‘Cause tonight I’m gonna be watching the Incredibles 2 for movie night. 3:40 pm but I get home around 4 pm. Ready when you are. :) I can’t wait to read this article of yours. :) Smolder: You’ll see. It’s awesome. I think I’ll wait until it’s printed on paper. :) Can't wait!!! : D PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:19, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Just one more day! : D PuppyPower32 (talk) 16:54, November 14, 2018 (UTC) As soon as I get through tomorrow and Friday, I'll have Thanksgiving break off.... PuppyPower32 (talk) 20:43, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Wow! This article is amazing! Smolder: Not bad! PuppyPower32 (talk) 13:46, November 15, 2018 (UTC) I'm gonna be busy next week with Thanksgiving. Smolder: I think I'm gonna be busy as well. PuppyPower32 (talk) 14:50, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Of course. But, I'm mostly excited about Black Friday! : D I'm gonna use my allowance to get another game for my 3DS.